Transformers: Enter the Borderlands
by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf
Summary: A challenge for anyone who's interested. Worlds collide as the war between the Autobots and Decepticons winds up on the planet of Pandora.


_Disclaimer: Transformers and Borderlands do not belong to me.__._

**Transformers Borderlands Challenge**

_"My name...is Optimus Prime._

_For a long time, the Autobots waged war across our home planet of Cybertron against Megatron and his Decepticon army. Eventually our planet was no longer habitable and I ordered the evacuation of Cybertron. After ensuring the safe departure of my remaining forces, I too made my escape. Unfortunately my escape pod was attacked by the Decepticon Air Commander Starscream. I managed to elude him but my pod's navigational system was damaged in the process._

_ I eventually found myself on a planet called Pandora, inhabited by organic lifeforms called humans. Like us, they are fighting a losing war. A weapons company known as Hyperion, led by a human named Handsome Jack, is enslaving the planet. He claims that he wants to bring order and civilization to Pandora, yet callously slaughters any inhabitants under the accusation of being bandits. He is no different than the Decepticons. I could not allow myself to stand on the sidelines and watch the humans be oppressed as we were. I revealed myself to them, afterwards I was brought before Roland, the leader of a small resistance force called the Crimson Raiders. _

_He told me many things, particularly about Vaults; mysterious artifacts left over from a race called the Eridians. That name sounds vaguely familiar. I think I might have glimpsed that word during my time working in the Iacon Records. However, it has been so long since those days, I cannot be certain. Regardless, Handsome Jack is after another Vault. Though I do not know what it might contain, whatever it is can only mean ill tidings for Pandora. Though I am outnumbered and outgunned, I will fight to stop Handsome Jack and free this planet from his control. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and I will defend that right until my spark is extinguished._

_To any Autobots that may hear this message, come to Pandora as soon as possible."_

* * *

"_So, you're the_ great_ Optimus Prime I've been hearing so much about."_

Optimus' fists clenched when he realized who was contacting him. "Handsome Jack."

"_It's cute how you think you're some kind of hero_," Jack taunted. "_But you're not."_

* * *

The six Vault Hunters stared as Optimus leaped onto the battlefield, blasting the Loaders apart like paper mache. Gaige looked like she was about to faint on the spot as Optimus blasted a Badass Loader's head off with one shot.

_"Is that Optimus Prime?" _Angel asked on the ECHOnet, her voice filled with hope and relief. _ "Oh thank god. Roland's sure to be saved now."_

"Hey! What about us?" Axton objected. "After everything we did to get here, the big guy winds up getting the credit?"

_"There was no way Optimus could've gotten into the Bloodshots' hideout without them finding out he was there," _Lilith explained. _"Better back him up. Optimus is a total badass but he's not invincible; and he's not too keen on attacking Hyperion's human soldiers which Jack will use to his advantage."_

* * *

"Hooowheee!" Scooter said as Optimus transformed into his truck mode. "I never get tired of that no matter how many times I see it!"

* * *

Maya put her hands on her hips. "So let me see if I've got this straight: You're a sentient robot from an entire _planet_ of robots?"

Optimus nodded. Tapping a finger to his head, his optics created a projection of Cybertron. Now the war ravaged world that Optimus had left, but the Cybertron how it used to be. Everyone gathered around, various forms of interest and awe on their faces.

* * *

"Optimus," Roland said as they stood at the edge of Sanctuary, the only place the Autobot leader could actually stand in. "I'll be honest; we're losing this war. The Warrior's the only way we can stand a chance against Jack. Even without it, Jack has enough resources at his disposal to beat us in sheer atttrition. Everything banks on the Warrior."

"We still have hope, Roland," Optimus said gently. "And as long we still have hope, we can still fight. We will find a way to defeat Handsome Jack and free Pandora."

* * *

_"Um, Optimus," _Angel appeared on the ECHOnet. "_Something's happened. Something bad."_

* * *

"By the Matrix," Optimus said as he saw the metallic tentacles rising up out of the ground.

"What the hell is all this?" Lilith asked.

Just then a loud buzzing sound filled the air. Optimus turned and his optics widened. Flying through the air was a massive swarm of...

"Oh come on!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Jack's using giant robot bugs now?!"

"Those are Insecticons," Optimus muttered.

"Insecti-wait a minute," Roland turned towards Optimus. "Those are Cybertronians?!"

"Does that mean those Decepticons you told us about found you?" Maya asked.

"No Insecticons fought in the Great War," Optimus said, cupping his chin. "Why are they on Pandora?"

* * *

"You mean to tell me a Cybetronian ship crash landed on Pandora possibly millennia ago," Patricia Tannis said before rounding on everyone. "And it 's just now been uncovered?!"

"We think Hyperion might've accidentally reactivated the _Proudstar_ with their mining operaions," Roland said.

Tannis was positively giddy. "Ever since I met Optimus Prime, I've been eager to learn more about Cybetron. Oh, this is wonderful!"

* * *

"So let me see if I got this straight," Mordecai leaned back in his seat. "This Ferrotaxis computer not only contains the entire history and culture of Optimus' home planet but also controls those Insecticons?"

"This is perfect!" Tannis said. "If we get our hands on that Ferrotaxis, we can learn everything about Cybertron! Oh, this may be the great archaeological discovery of my life!"

"While it's great news that Optimus can find something so important to his world," Lilith said. "I'm a little more interest in the part where that computer can control the Insecticons."

"You want us to use the Insecticons against Jack," Roland said. It wasn't a question.

Lilith pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against. "Jack may not have the Warrior yet but he still has an army. Time to get our own."

* * *

Optimus found himself surrounded by Super Badass Loaders.

"_So, you bandits think you're gonna seize this ship, get its supercomputer, and try to use those robobugs against me?_" Jack tauned. "_Yeah, no. I'm taking control of this ship. I__t's only a matter of time before I get the Warrior but one can never have too much power. With the Warrior and an army of those Insecticons, I _will _be the most powerful man in the universe."_

* * *

"Scatter!" Maya yelled. No one needed telling twice as Skrapnel unleashed bolts of lightning down on them.

* * *

_"Oh come on_!"Jack yelled as his newest headache decimated his Loaders. "_Another one?! How many of you Transformers are there?"_

"Soundwave: Superior. Handsome Jack: Inferior!"

* * *

"Remember when the worst we had to worry about was Jack?" Mordecai asked rhetorically as he and Brick dove for cover when Laserbeak divebombed them. "I miss those days."

* * *

"Fascinating," Shockwave said as he watched the footage of Maya and Lilith using their powers. "These "Sirens" possess powers that seemingly defy logic. Further research is required."

* * *

"A Warrior that can wipe out all life on an entire planet and is loyal to whoever awakens it," Starscream crossed his arms as he smiled smugly. "How informative."

* * *

"If anyone is going to kill Prime," a deep, raspy voice said through the smoke.

"No," Optimus whispered.

"It will be me!" Megatron stepped forward, aiming his Fusion Cannon at Optimus.

* * *

"_Calling all Autobots!"_ Angel cried as she focused all her power into the communication system. "_Optimus Prime needs you! Something is coming and he's the only one who can stop it! If Optimus Prime dies then Pandora, no,the entire universe is done for! Please! Come to Pandora! Hurry!_

**Transformers: Enter the Borderlands**

_So what do you guys think?_

_I've been playing Borderlands 2 recently and I've been in a Transformers mood after I played Transformers: Devastation. As such I decided to combine to combine them together._

_So here's some context: similar to the Bumblebee movie the Autobots didn't escape Cybertron in the Ark but individual escape pods. Optimus crash landed on Pandora and, after seeing Handsome Jack's cruelty, decided to help the Crimson Raiders._

_But Optimus discovers he's not the first Transformer to be on Pandora. The __Proudstar__, the flagship of Nova Prime, crash landed there and was reactivated by __Hyperion's__ mining operations. Now Optimus and the Vault Hunters must stop the __Insecticons__ from __cyberforming__ Pandora while also preventing Jack from getting the Warrior AND the __Insecticons__ for himself. If that wasn't bad enough, the __Decepticons__ have found Pandora._

_So why Optimus? Well aside from the fact that he's __OPTIMUS__ PRIME, it has been pointed out to me that the Borderlands series is about various grey morality. Even the most noble of characters are willing to get their hands dirty. So what happens when one of the most moral characters in fiction (minus some continuities) is put in the lawless world of the Borderlands?_

_Now this is all just an idea to catch anyone's attention. While I would love for anyone to base their crossover off of this, they don't need to. I'm pretty much eager to see any kind of Transformers/Borderlands crossover. It can take place in any of the Borderlands games using any of the Transformers community. I certainly wouldn't say no if someone found a way to make a good Borderlands crossover with the Beast Wars continuity. Claptrap and Waspinator would possibly get along well._

_Although, I do have some alternative ideas if you're interested. Basically it's if one of the Autobots met one of the Vault Hunters and became partners with them. Now I'm using the Borderlands 2 Vault Hunters since Borderlands 2 is the one I'm mainly playing._

_Axton and one of the reckless Autobots like Sideswipe, Cliffjumper, Hot Rod, etc._

_Zer0 and Drift_

_Salvador and Brawn_

_Maya and Jazz_

_Gaige and Wheeljack_

_Krieg and Fall of Cybetron Grimlock_

_But again, these are only suggestions so I'm fine if people come up with completely different ideas for this crossover__. If anyone is interested in taking up this Transformers/Borderlands crossover challenge let me know. I hope someone will be eager to give this a try._


End file.
